formularejectsfandomcom-20200215-history
2010 F1RWRS Bahrain Grand Prix
The 2010 F1RWRS Bahrain Grand Prix was the sixth race of the 2010 F1RWRS season held at Sakhir. David Koczo won the race, becoming the first man to win two consecutive F1RWRS races as well as win from pole. Race Report Frank Zimmer had a three point lead in the championship coming to the desert of Bahrain, with Dan BH and Gary Cameron fighting for second place, BH having a one-point advantage. In qualifying, the JLDs of Daniel Melrose and Dave Simpson were the dominant force, with David Koczo, who had won the preceding race, barely taking pole position, with Zimmer 5th and Cameron 7th. However, the first races had shown that qualifying didn't matter much come race day. Melrose took the lead from the start, with Koczo just behind. Simpson followed in third with Simon Redman fourth, having done a brilliant start. Melrose quickly started to pull away, while Simpson took second place on lap 3. David Koczo responded by pitting on the next lap, hoping to jump everyone as he had done at Adelaide. Redman then found more speed, moving up to second place, passing Simpson. Redman then took the lead as Luca Pacchiarini went for his pit stop at the same point as Kay Lon, who was also hoping for a good result thanks to strategy. The race was quickly getting boring compared to other races that season, as Melrose was pulling further and further away. Meanwhile, Koczo was already up to sixteenth, with Pacchiarini, Darren Older Jr and Lon behind him, but the early pitters were quickly gaining ground. Towards lap 12, Melrose and Simpson quickly began losing speed, leaving Redman in the lead, although he started to slow down quickly as well. Melrose was the only one of the three to pit, however. Meanwhile, Sammy Jones and Gary Cameron came in for their stop, Jones in the hunt for points and Cameron looking for a podium. Amid these stops, Phoenix McAllister led the race. At the halfway point, Douglas Mann went for his stop, and the West Cliff crew was blindingly quick, getting him out ahead of Kay Lon and behind Cameron, whose race was turning out very well indeed. A bit later, Frank Zimmer finally went for his pit stop while BH, who had pitted earlier on, was now seventh and looking good for a top 5 finish. After McAllister's drop in pace at the same moment, James Davies used the bit of pace he had found to take the lead, while Simpson and Redman were now down to 8th and 9th. Redman and Simpson finally came in to pit on lap 23, the last drivers to pit and definitely the drivers to get the worst of it, coming out in 14th and 15th position, while Koczo was now in the lead after his brilliant strategy call, closely followed by a quicker Luca Pacchiarini on tyres that were two laps younger. Gary Cameron was now fourth behing Douglas Mann, but the Manx driver was having suspension problems and was quickly demoted to fourth place. Dan BH was fifth ahead of a quick Daniel Melrose who had just passed Kay Lon. The order would not change and David Koczo won his second consecutive race and became the first man to win a race from pole. This did a whole world of good for his championship challenge, as his two consecutive wins put him in a tied second place, one point behind Gary Cameron, whose third place added to his already impressive total. Despite his championship lead, Cameron was yet tot win a race, but two third places, two fourth place and a fifth were enough as his rivals were too inconsistent. Dan BH, who was second coming to Bahrain, took fifth position and was also now tied for second place in the championship with 35 points, the third driver tied for second being former leader Frank Zimmer who limited the damage once it became obvious he was on the wrong strategy, with a cool drive to 8th. Next would be probably one of the most difficult races of the calendar, the Belgian Grand Prix, Thomas De Bock's home race. However, De Bock's performances weren't really encouraging. Classification Qualifying Race *Pole: David Koczo: 1:18.99 *Fastest Lap: Daniel Melrose: 1:19.67 Standings after the race *'Bold text' indicates who still has a theoretical chance of becoming World Champion. ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Constructors' Championship standings *'Note': Only the top five positions are included for both sets of standings.